Electronic devices may store information, such as addresses, call history, messages, and the like, as well as personal information, such as location information of a person, memos, financial transactions, and the like. In order to protect personal information, electronic devices may have various security functions. More particularly, methods of maintaining security of electronic devices by using bio information of a user have been widely distributed. The method of maintaining the security of the electronic devices by using the bio information may include fingerprint recognition, face recognition, iris recognition, and the like.
More particularly, iris recognition is a verification technique for security by using features of the iris, that is, features varying depending on the person. In addition, the iris recognition may be performed by a camera without directly contacting a body of the user.
However, using the iris recognition technology in mobile devices has a lot of difficulties, for example, severely changing environmental conditions (e.g., indoors/outdoors, clear weather/cloudy weather, wearing of glasses/contacts), limitations in the performance of the devices, which do not allow a device to perform iris recognition in real-time (central processing unit (CPU), random access memory (RAM), camera resolution, and the like), and difficulties in interaction with a user (interactions are sometimes not convenient for the user).
Work flow according to the related art in the iris recognition may include quantization of an iris image for iris code matching. However, inconsistent bits occurring from, for example, the variation in the environmental condition, and in quantization, may increase a false reject rate (FRR), and decrease accuracy and robustness in the iris recognition. Therefore, embodiments of the present disclosure search for and remove the inconsistent bits by using adaptive critical points during or before iris code matching or data base registration, in order to improve the accuracy and the robustness in the iris code matching.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.